


Getting Even

by phantisma



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-27
Updated: 2007-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-14 19:42:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantisma/pseuds/phantisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Um...total crack, sort of a follow up to Such a Girl/Hangover Boy...They say payback is a bitch...and Sammy's taken six long years to plan the perfect revenge on his brother over the whole pregnant thing...until it turns on him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Even

“You okay?” Sam asked, his voice concerned as Dean emerged from the bathroom.

“Yeah…fine…must have been something I ate.”

“That’s like the third morning in a row. Maybe you’re sick.”

“I’m fine Sam.” Dean insisted, moving over to the dresser to pull on his jeans. Sam watched him struggle with the zipper. “Did you dry these on high or something?”

“No, Dean. I know how fussy you are. Maybe you’re just gaining weight.”

“I’m not gaining weight.” He struggled for a few more seconds, then dropped the jeans and reached for another pair out of his duffle. They didn’t fit much better but he got them zipped and sighed explosively. “Let’s get out of this town, huh?”

“Yeah, okay.” Sam was already packed and ready to roll.

Not an hour outside of town, Dean was squirming in his seat. “Dude, what is your problem?” Sam asked as they pulled into a truck stop.

“No problem. I just gotta pee.” Dean threw himself out the door and made a beeline for the restroom. Sam sat back and chuckled.

When Dean made it back to the car, Sam had managed to contain his laughter. “Want me to drive?”

“No.” Dean was clearly irritable as he got in and dropped a bag between them on the seat.

“What’s this?”

“Breakfast.” Dean responded, pulling them back onto the road.

Sam rummaged in the bag. “Man, this has to be the grossest concoction of food I’ve ever seen.”

“Shut up.” Dean ripped into a bag of marshmallows and stuffed three into his mouth before trying to open a bag of beef jerky.

“You trying to kill us?” Sam took the jerky from him and opened it, stealing a few pieces before handing it back.

“I’m hungry.”

“I get that. Just…you eat better when you’re alive.”

Dean scowled at the road and shoved a piece of jerky in with the remains of his marshmallows. “Gross.”

“Shut up.”

“I’m just saying.”

“Well stop.”

“It’s just…odd…more odd than normal. For you. You sure there isn’t something wrong?”

“I’m fine Sammy. Just fine.”

“Okay. I’m taking a nap then. Wake me if you want me to drive.”

 

Of course, Dean wasn’t convinced that he was fine, but he wasn’t about to admit that to his brother. In fact, he was fairly certain something was extremely wrong.

He was even beginning to have an idea what it was. Not that he was about to admit it. Not him. Because these things didn’t happen to Dean Winchester. So he kept his mouth shut and he drove, eating marshmallows and jerky and washing it down with cherry cola, and he tried to be rational.

So, he’d been sick a couple of mornings. It could be stress. It could be the disgusting food he’d been eating. It could be just about anything. Stomach flu. That only hit first thing in the morning.

And then there was the weight gain. He had been able to dismiss it at first…but he was down to one pair of jeans that fit. It wasn’t really noticeable, as long as he was dressed, but he was starting to get a little pouch in his belly. He’d doubled his running, and it wasn’t going away.

Fatigue…which he attributed to the extra running, but was more than that. And the peeing. In fact, now that he’d thought about it, he needed to pee again. No. He was a man he could wait. He would wait.

He glanced aside at Sam as the need grew, then steered off the road and jumped out of the car to relieve himself. The truth was, putting all the pieces together only made for a crazy picture…one that included the words “baby” and “pregnant”…and he just wasn’t ready to admit any of that.

He finished and struggled to zip up, then turned back to the car. Four months. He’d done the research. He knew that the number of months since _that_ hunt was the perfect number for the symptoms he was having.

That hunt. He hadn’t told Sam. How could he? How do you tell your brother that you may have been raped by a demon? That you don’t know for sure because you were unconscious at the time? That you woke up with…goo…all over your ass, your pants around your knees, and feeling like someone had driven a tank into you?

If his suspicions were right though? He had a lot more to worry about.

“Dean?”

Sam was getting out of the car. “Get in Sammy. Just needed to pee.”

“There’s something you’re not telling me.”

“Nope. Let’s go.”

“Dean, something’s obviously wrong.”

“I’m fine.”

“Okay, but if you’re sick again in the morning—“

“I won’t be.”

Sam watched him closely as he got in the car, but Dean shook it off. He was fine. It was all in his imagination.

 

Sam glanced at the bathroom door for about the fifth time in the last few minutes. Dean had come back from the drugstore and locked himself in the bathroom, and hadn’t come out.

Four months. He’d been waiting for this for four months. Payback.

It had taken him years to perfect the greatest prank he’d ever pull. Six years before Dean had teased him, gotten him drunk and teased him when he’d been hurting and confused. It had taken almost a week for his stomach to return to normal, and Dean had never let him live down his drunken declaration.

Now though…now…

The bathroom door opened and Dean emerged, looking a little green around the edges. Sam lifted his eyes from the computer screen in front of him and Dean looked away quickly. “Everything okay?”

“No. We need to talk.” Dean said. His hands fisted at his side, then rubbed down the sides of his sweats. He paced a little. “I—I didn’t say anything…I didn’t want you to worry.”

Sam frowned up at him. “This sounds serious. You want a drink?” Sam produced a bottle of Jack from the floor by the bed.

“No. Sam. I don’t want a drink. This is serious.”

Sam nodded. “Okay.”

Dean came to sit on the opposite bed, leaning toward Sam, his voice low as if someone might overhear them. “Dude…I—I think…fuck.” He scrubbed a hand over his face. “I think I’m pregnant.”

“What? Are you crazy?” Sam did his best not to laugh, getting up to walk around in an effort to hide the look on his face. “In case you’ve forgotten, Dean, you’re a man. Men don’t get pregnant.”

“Well, no, I know. But…look.” He shoved the top of his sweats down to reveal the pouchy belly. “And there’s the morning sickness, and the cravings…and…Sam…I think that demon got me. I think it did this to me.”

“Dean, let’s be serious for a minute.” Sam had to fight the smile. “There has never been a recorded case of a man getting pregnant, even by a demon.”

“That we know of, Sam.” Dean stood and stalked into the bathroom, coming out with four different pregnancy tests. “Every one of them came back positive, Sam.”

“Oh my god! You bought tests!” Sam couldn’t keep from laughing.

“Sam! This is serious! Some fucking demon raped my ass and put his spawn inside me!”

“I think you better have the drink Dean.” Sam said, shoving the bottle toward his brother.

“Sam…I don’t need—“

“The look on your face. Dean, you should see yourself.”

“Sam.” Dean’s voice was threatening. “I don’t know how you can think this is funny.”

“Spawn.” Sam choked out. “Spawn….”

“Sam, you better start talking, or I’m going to kick your ass.”

“Wouldn’t want to hurt the baby, now, would we Dean? Too much stress…” Sam held up his hand as Dean stalked toward him. “Payback’s a bitch, isn’t it?”

“Payback?” Dean stopped cold, hands on his hips, squinting in Sam’s direction. “Payback? This—You did this?”

“Oh yeah.” Dean started toward Sam and Sam dove over the bed toward the door. “Took me forever to find the right stuff…the right situation…”

“How? What did you do?”

“It’s a spell.”

“A spell. You put a spell on me.”

Sam grinned. “A spell.”

“I’m going to kill you.”

“I think it makes us even.”

“Even?” Dean moved closer. “Even? Do you have any idea what I’ve been going through?”

Sam nodded, though some of the humor was gone. Dean was really angry. “I’ve been right here through it all Dean.”

“What about that demon?”

“I exorcised it, just like I said.”

“Before or after it got to me?”

“What are you asking me?”

“Did it…or was that you?”

Sam swallowed. “I….uh…you were unconscious. I…needed you to think…”

“So you…what exactly?” Dean closed in, pressing Sam up against the wall. “How, Sammy? What did you use?”

Sam swallowed hard. “D-dildo...I used a dildo…just a couple of times…so you’d think…you know?”

“That I’d been fucked?”

Sam could feel his heart pounding as he nodded. “Yeah…yeah. Part of the plan…”

Dean licked his lips. “How long?”

“Not much longer. There’s only one symptom that hasn’t presented…and once it does, it will all go away.”

“What symptom?”

“E-emotions…extreme swings…you know…”

“Like maybe anger?”

“Dean…come on…back off.”

“Where is it?”

Sam licked his lips and made to duck under his brother’s arm, but Dean only shoved him back into the wall. “What? Where is what?”

Dean leaned in close to Sam’s ear. “The dildo. Where is it?”

“My…my bag. It’s in my bag.”

“You wanna know what I think will make us even?”

“No. No way.” Sam shook his head and shoved at his brother. “No. Dean. I’m serious.”

“So am I.” Dean fisted one hand in Sam’s shirt and dragged him toward the bed where Sam’s bag had been dropped. “Get it out.”

“Dean.”

“Now.”

Okay…he hadn’t expected this reaction. Anger, maybe a fight….this…Sam’s hands fumbled as he pulled the small cotton bag out of his duffle. He’d gotten it more than a year before…opted for a fairly large one, because he needed it to make an impression.

“Open it.”

Sam did as he was told, dumping the dildo and a bottle of lube to the bed. “This is what you shoved up inside me?” Sam nodded, his face red and hot. “Drop your pants Sammy.”

“No. Dean. You’re not—“

“You wanna be even or not, little brother?”

“Dude…this is fucked up.”

“You’re the one who upped the ante, Sammy…You telling me you can’t take what you dished out?”

“I’m not…no…Dean…this is…I’m sorry. Okay? I’m sorry. I went too far.”

“I’ll say.” He let go of Sam and reached for the dildo, holding it up. Sam breathed a sigh of relief. “I’ll tell you what, baby brother. I’ll give you a choice. Either you drop trow and take it up the ass right now…or I’ll do it to you when you least expect it.”

Sam sat on the bed, looking up at him. He was serious. Sam shook his head lightly. He’d never considered doing it…in fact he wasn’t sure why he’d kept the damn thing, other than it cost a small fortune. Dean wasn’t going to be gentle, not in this state of mind. If he waited it would only be worse.

Dean was waving the damn thing in his face. “It’s the spell, Dean…you…you don’t know what you’re doing. You’re emotional…and hormonal…and…”

Dean slapped him. Slapped him across the face. “Yeah…okay…okay.”

Sam stood up and reached for his fly. “Just…give me a sec.” But there was no giving, as Sam’s pants fell, Dean’s hand closed around his neck and pressed him to the bed. Sam’s hands flew behind him but Dean batted them away. “Dean…” Sam managed to get one knee under him, giving him a little leverage, but Dean was already rubbing the head of the dildo over his ass. “Fuck…Dean…use the lube…I used the lube…”

“Stop fighting and I will.” Dean said, pressing him forward again. Sam froze and felt the controlling hand leave him, heard the cap flip…felt the cold wetness against his skin, then inside him as Dean pressed a finger coated in lube inside him. “If you don’t loosen up this is gonna hurt like hell.” Dean said, his voice softer than it had been. “When it comes, breath out. It’ll help.”

“I’m not---“ Ready…not ready…Sam thought as he felt it. Dean pushed and Sam tried to pull forward. His free hand came down on Sam’s shoulder, pulling him back as he pushed in. Sam’s breath caught in his throat, his mouth open and a noiseless cry.

Dean got it most of the way in, then pulled out and in one rapid thrust, buried it clear up to it’s fake balls. Sam yelled and lurched forward, pulling the dildo out of his brother’s hands. “Dean….god…fuck…” His cock was filling, hard. Sam bit his lip as Dean’s hands recaptured the fake dick and started moving it, in, out, twisting it.

“Sam…god, Sammy…so pretty.” Dean said, his voice breathless. Sam reached for his cock, trying to keep it from giving away his sudden arousal. This was Dean. This was his brother. It was just a prank gone bad…it was…Dean’s hand was rubbing over his ass now, sliding down between his legs.

“Stop…Dean….it’s enough…it’s over.” Sam reached for the dildo, pulling it out and tossing it aside, but Dean’s hands didn’t leave his balls…and then…god…his hand closed over Sam’s cock.

“Sammy….god…love you so much…do you know how much?”

“Yeah…Dean…I know…okay? Let’s…fuck….let’s stop and we can…we can talk about it…”

But Dean’s lips were on his back. “You smell so good Sammy…taste like…honey…you know…” That was his brother’s tongue…on his back…up his spine.

“Dean? What…what…”

“Shh…baby…it’s okay…” Dean’s hand was stroking his cock and Sam was fairly certain that wasn’t okay. “Want you to know how much I love you Sammy…”

And _that_ wasn’t the dildo, Sam stiffened, but Dean was kissing all over his back, and his cock was inside him….and fuck, but Sam was coming in Dean’s hand. Then Dean was coming too and collapsing forward onto Sam, and crying…crying?

“Dean?” Sam rolled Dean off him, turned to face him.

“I’m so sorry Sammy….I…don’t know what’s wrong with me…I—god…fuck…fuck…”

“No…it’s okay, Dean…it’s okay.” Sam gathered his brother and took a deep breath. It was safe to say the mood swings had hit.

“Not okay…I fucked you…my brother…I hurt you…”

“No…I’m fine…I’m good…Dean…I’m good.”

Dean took a shuddering breath and clung to him. “Supposed to take care of you…”

“You do…Dean…” Sam tried to sit up, grimacing as his ass touched the bed. He was going to be sore for days. “You always have. This is my fault.”

“I’m gonna be sick.”

Dean ran for the bathroom. Sam could hear him retching. He wasn’t sure if it was the spell, or a reaction to what he’d done. Or maybe it was both.

Sam got up and untangled his jeans from his ankle, then pulled the soiled bedspread off the bed and balled it up in the corner by the dresser. He pulled on a pair of boxers and knocked on the bathroom door. “Dean?”

“Yeah…just a minute Sam.”

The door opened, and Dean looked pale, shaky. “You okay?”

Sam nodded. “I’m fine. You?”

He shook his head. “Don’t know. I just—“

Sam stopped him, one finger over his lips. “Not the first time.” He pressed a kiss against those lips.

“That doesn’t count.”

Sam sighed. “Maybe it should.”

“It wasn’t real…it was an incubus.”

“So what was what just happened? No incubus here.” Sam looked at him, then shook his head. “We can forget about it Dean, consider us even. I’m going to shower.”

Sam got the water stared and pulled his t-shirt and boxers off, then stepped in under the spray. The bathroom door opened, and then Dean was crowding into the shower, turning Sam so his back was against the wall and Dean could get his body wet.

Then Dean was pressing against him, his hand pulling Sam’s head down. “Maybe I’d rather be odd.” Dean murmured as he pulled Sam into a kiss.

And maybe it was the after affects of the spell…and maybe it wasn’t real…but at that moment, Sam was really okay with odd.


End file.
